


Resurrection

by DekuPrince



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuPrince/pseuds/DekuPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting Damian's death made Bruce no less a haunted man. He accepts the ghosts, he doesn't know what to do when he's presented with flesh and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

The decent down the stone staircase sounds eerily familiar, but Bruce doesn't look up. Not until he heard the hurried, sharper set of footsteps that belonged to Alfred.

  
"Father." Bruce closed his eyes tightly for a moment, head bowed in front of his computer console before turning towards the staircase. Alfred still stood on the last step and managed to look mildly startled and happy at the same time, dabbing at tears before they could leave his eyes.

  
"You're back." Bruce isn't sure the words carried past his teeth until Damian tutted sharply and cocked his head, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest.

  
"Did you think I'd allow that  _clone_ to get the best of me? Did you think _death_ would, either?" Bruce only stared, fingernails digging sharply into his palm to see if he could feel the pain of it. He could. Even through the thick gauntlets he could. This wasn't a dream.

  
Damian shifted, boots scuffing the floor in a sign of anxiety. A small bag was slung over his shoulder and his eyes are appraising Bruce carefully.

  
"I've suffered none of the negative side effects that Todd seemed to have when he was brought back-- "

  
"Talia used the Pit?" Damian's words died in his throat, eyebrows turning down sharply before shaking his head.

  
"Not Mother." Damian didn't elaborate, arms uncrossing as he stepped closer to Bruce, wavering into a stop once they were almost close enough to touch. "I'm not compromised, but if you wanted to bench me until you knew for sure I would understand, it's the logical choice. I'm just-- "

  
"What?" Bruce felt too slow to keep up with this conversation. His chest was aching and he couldn't bring himself to think this was really happening yet. He'd had too many dreams like this, where Damian just came home, and every time he accepted them as truth, reality, he woke up-- "Benched implies you think you're still going to be Robin."

  
"I  _am_ Robin."

  
"Not anymore." Bruce couldn't quite meet Damian's eyes. He knew exactly what type of pain he'd see there. He had seen it in Dick. He saw it in Jason, and he sometimes caught ghosts of it in Tim's eyes.

  
"What, did you replace me? I've barely been gone several months and you already found someone else more worthy than me to take up the mantle?" Damian didn't sound angry, which was enough to bring Bruce's gaze back on him properly.

  
"No." That got a spark of resentment in Damian's eyes. Made his lips curl.

  
"This is about me dying. You think you're protecting me by trying to keep me out of that suit --"

  
"I  _am_ \--"

  
"You think I can grow up like a normal child if I just stay out of it? That I can go to school with other children my age and play nice? I was  _bred_ for this. Perhaps not for Robin, but it's where I should be now, by your side."

  
"No." Bruce schooled his breathing to remain even. Damian looked shocked, eyes wide enough to remind Bruce just how young he actually is.

  
"You died as Batman, and you're still fighting _as_ Batman! I should be allowed the same privilege to continue my duties as Robin!" Bruce said nothing, finishing up the work he'd been doing before Damian came home with fast and efficient keystrokes.

  
Damian was  _home_ .

  
"I can't, Damian."

  
"Robin is the only thing that's made me happy!" Bruce froze, fingers creaking in his gauntness as he slowly moved them away from the keyboard. Damian's face was furious, an embarrassed flush darkening the skin of his cheeks. "It's true! I thought I was happy in the League when I was younger because I was making myself  _worthy_ of you. Comparing my life since, being in Gotham with you and Grayson. . .

  
"Robin has brought me _real_ happiness." Bruce has nothing to say to that. He pulled his cowl up over his face, took a deep breath. He stood up and Damian wavered, clearly wanting to step forward but refusing to do so. Bruce closed the space between them with a single stride, wrapping his son up tightly in his arms.

  
"No more Robins."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written the day Damian's death was leaked to the masses. So, naturally, I coped by writing his return before his murder was even officially on the shelves for purchase. I've still yet to reach his actual revival and how it was handled given my disinterest in the New 52 without Damian was non-existent, but now that he's back. We'll see.


End file.
